More Fishes in the Sea
by collegegirl52
Summary: Will their friendship get even better when Danny told Martin to forget about his ex and goes on a vacation which brings surprises to the both of them. D/M friendship, Martin/OC. *FINALLY COMING BACK!* R&R Please! *Now on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The reason why I deleted this story in the first place was I had a very horrible case of the writer's block and I was kind of an idiot for that from I thought about it right now but now, this story is coming back because I had some really good ideas for the upcoming chapters starting with chapter eight, a brand new one and I will promise you this: there is absolutely no way that this story will be delete. **

**Title: More Fishes in the Sea.**

**Author: MrsFitzgerald52**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Relationship: D/M *not slash***

**Genres: Friendship, Romantic, and Drama**

**POV: Danny and some Martin later on.**

**Setting: The summer after season 7 to maybe through the impossible season 8.**

**Summary: Will their friendship get even better when Danny told Martin to forget about his ex and goes on a vacation which brings surprises to the both of them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Martin Fitzgerald had been quiet. Real quiet.

He's not kidding.

For the last month, Danny Taylor had noticed this in his best friend and it made Danny worried about him. Since Kim had broken up with him, Martin did only four things: work, eat, sleep, and drinks. Sure that Martin did those things since Danny knew him but this time, it was different.

He pulls a couple of all-nighters, came to work late once a week, had a few scotches than usual, and believe it or not, Martin hadn't noticed that Danny had taken half of his food half the time. So, from all of this observing, this had made Danny worried about him and knew that he had to talk to his best friend about it and to see if he can help him out.

Danny really wanted to do this to Martin at their NA/AA meeting at the community center but it didn't worked out. It didn't worked out because Martin was so damn quiet at the time and was so into the meeting that Danny knew that he had to wait until they get to the bar so this will be only between the both of them, not in front of former addicts.

When the meeting had ended fifteen minutes after eight at night, Danny and Martin walked over to Ray's, a bar where the both of them goes to have drinks, talked about things, and watches sport games on the old televisions that the owner, Ray Parker, owns.

On this June night, Game five between the Lakers and the Celtics with a tie of 2 to 2, was on TV and on full volume that their drinks of scotch and a club soda for Danny came right away from a waitress with tan skin, long black hair, and green eyes in her mid-twenties named Maria.

"Thanks, Maria." said Danny who thanked her for giving them their drinks instead of shouting out for them over the loud volume of the old, rotten television. Maria smiled at the both of them while telling them that she had no problem with it and left them to get the other customers their drinks.

Danny smiled when Maria had left but when he turned to Martin, his blue eyes were glued to the screen, watching Kobe Bryant did a slam dunk and scored his team two points. After seeing that, Danny sighed to himself, not because Bryant and the rest of the Lakers are leading, because he had to get Martin to talk to him, no matter what.

About five minutes later, a commercial break had came on and Martin turned to his half-filled glass of brown liquor, stared at it, drank it all, put it down, and was about to order another when Danny turned to him and asked him, "Hey, Fitzy. Are you okay?"

Without turning around to him and answering his question, the only words that Martin had said to him are: "Yeah, I'm okay."

Knowing that he wanted more than that, Danny put his hand on Martin's shoulder and shook it which got Martin's attention and turned to him and gave him a 'what?' face.

Danny saw that and asked him, "Martin, I really got to ask because I am starting to worry about you and I wanted to know if you are with your life right now?"

Martin just stared at Danny for a few seconds and gave him a confused face. Danny saw that face and said back to him, "Come on, Martin. Let me pretend that I am your priest, you had to give me your confession and if you tell me about it right now, I can help you out with it."

Martin continued staring at him but moments later, a smile had appeared on his face and with that smile of his, Martin said back to him, "Sure, Danny. I will do it with you."

Danny grinned at his friend when Martin told him that and later joked to him, "Okay then, Fitzy but now: confess!" Martin laughed to himself when his friend did that, cleared his voice and well, 'confess' to Danny.

"Well, Danny. I think that you had noticed that I had been doing some weird things like pulling all-nighters at work, sleeping in more, drinking more, growing a five o'clock shadow, and letting you eat half of my food without noticing it first." explained by Martin who was looking at him to see if he had got it.

In return, Danny nodded back to him, telling him to go on. Martin saw that, smiled at him, and went back to his confession.

"But I was doing that because I thought that it might helped forget about her, you know, because of her lying to me and such other things and well, it didn't worked."

Danny stared at Martin's blue eyes for a while and asked him, "Why it didn't worked out, Martin?" Martin continued staring at him and said back to him, "It didn't worked out because I thought about Kim more often through I supposed to forget about her. I tried so hard but it was pretty hard for me."

At that moment, Martin looked at Danny's brown eyes with his blue eyes and said to him, "Danny, can you help me out with it. Please?"

Danny looked at Martin for a few seconds before letting a smile appeared on his face and said back to him, "Sure, Martin. I will help you out with this."

Martin looked at Danny and listened to him while Danny was giving advice to him that will helped his friend out with his life. "Martin, you got to forget about Kim. She had betrayed you. She's a horrible woman to you. You had to move on."

"By what, Danny because I had no damn clue about it." interrupted by Martin who was understanding this right now. Danny stared closely at Martin and said back to him, "I don't know. Take some time off or something. Take a vacation. Eye on another woman that you think who's cute. Even ask out for Christ's sakes but I am telling you this because you and I knew that you had to move on before what else will happen to you which is not doing anything."

After saying that, Danny sat back and smiled back at him to see if Martin understood it.

After waiting for a few minutes, with a smile on his face, Martin thanks him for helping him out with it and in return, Danny told him that he had no problem with it and he's always here to help him out. Martin grinned at him and went back to the game. Danny did the same thing.

A few minutes later, Martin looked down at his shot glass and said to it, "I need a vacation." Telling him that he had completely agreed with him, Danny patted his hand on Martin's shoulder while saying to him, "Yeah, Martin. I completely agreed with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

*****************

When Danny had woken up by his cell phone with Elena in his arms at seven o' clock on a Saturday morning, Danny cursed at his phone while reaching over, grabbed it, flipped it, cursed at the phone again when he saw the name of the person who was calling him, put it to his ear and mouth, and said to his friend in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, Martin."

Over the phone, Martin sounded like that he had woken up at five in the morning when he had called Danny and asked him if he got anything to do this morning?

Knowing that he had pretty much nothing to do that morning, Danny answered him back by telling that he had no plans that morning and asked him, "Martin. Why are you calling me at seven in the morning?"

There was silence over the next few seconds until Martin had broken it when he told him that he was sorry that he had woke him up and told him to meet him at the new travel agency near Martin's apartment at nine o'clock which is the time that the travel agency opens at.

Being confused about all of this, Danny asked Martin, "Why you are going to a travel agency for? I don't understand."

There was another silence over the phone but moments later, Martin told him the reason why.

"Danny, don't you remembered last Thursday night at the bar after the meeting? When I gave you a confession and then, looked down at the empty shot glass and I told you that I need a vacation and you agreed with me?"

Danny thought that Martin was drunk after drinking only one glass and he was kidding about it when he told him that but now, talking to his friend on a cell phone and his girlfriend in his arms, Danny was starting to think that the whole thing was true. Martin really wanted a vacation and Danny thought that was a great idea but why Martin had to choose the first thing that Danny had said to him? The more expensive one?

Danny thought about it more but knew right away that Martin wanted an answer from him about meeting him at the travel agency or he thinks that Danny had hung up on him and went back to sleep. Don't wanting that to happen, right away, Danny told him that he remembered that and he will meet him at the travel agency at nine after he was done having breakfast with Elena and Sofie.

Right away, Martin said to him, "Thanks, Danny. Meet you at nine." and then, hung up on him.

Danny put his phone away when Martin did that and after that, still in his arms, Elena asked him, "Danny. Why Martin was calling at seven in the morning?"

Kissing the top of his girlfriend's black hair, Danny told Elena that Martin was asking him to come at that new travel agency near his apartment for something.

"You didn't asked him why?" asked Elena.

Danny shook his head and told her that he wanted to asked him about that but didn't tell him that right away because Martin had thanked him for it and hung on him.

Elena turned to him when Danny told her that and asked him if this was about the conversation between him and Martin at the bar last Thursday night after the meeting? In return, Danny nodded at her and right away, Elena asked him, "Why in his own mind that Martin had to choose the vacation one? Is he afraid to meet other women in New York? That is a whole lot cheaper."

"I don't know about that. It was up to Martin to choose how he's going to do it. I was just helping him giving out options." said Danny.

Elena smiled at him when he told her that, kissed him on the lips, and referring to what Danny had last told her, Elena said to him, "Do you know that you're a great friend to Martin?" In return, Danny nodded to her again which made Elena smiled and kissed him again for a long time.

Before moving over to other parts of Elena's body, Danny looked over at the clock on the end table next to the bed to see what time it is? After seeing that the time was fifteen minutes before eight, knowing that Sofie was coming into the bedroom to give her mother and him a hug before heading off to watch Saturday cartoons and eat some breakfast any minute now, Danny kissed Elena one more time before getting off the bed, walked over to the door, turned the doorknob around and got himself out, founded Sofie walked over to Elena's bedroom, Danny lifted her up when Sofie told him good morning and in return, Danny asked her if she wanted some breakfast.

--

After having breakfast with the girls in his life, Danny put on some clothes, got out of the house and into his car, and drove Uptown where Martin lives at and a few blocks up was United Travel Agency, the one Martin was talking about earlier.

When Danny parked his car a few meters east of the agency, he saw Martin there, sitting on the bench in front of it, reading a newspaper. After seeing that, Danny turned off the engine, got out, and walked over to his friend with a smile on his face.

Martin saw Danny walking over to him and right away, Martin put the newspaper he was reading down on the bench, got up, walked over to Danny, and gives him a pat on the back while telling him thanks for coming here and helping him out this morning.

In return, after smelling the Irish Spring soap scent on his skin and seeing that Martin had shaved off that five o'clock shadow on his face and now clean and smelling like a waterfall, Danny smiled at his friend and said to him, "No problem, Martin. You know that I'm always here to help him out."

Martin smiled at him when Danny told him that, said to him, "I know" and then, looked through the window and watching a woman with red hair who was getting things ready before unlocking the front door.

Danny saw that also and moments later, he turned to Martin and asked him with a grin on his face, "So, Martin. Got any places in mind for your vacation?" In return, Martin turned to him, shook his head, and said to him, "I had no clue where I want to go to but I might get an idea from one of the travel brochures they have in there."

Danny smiled at Martin when he told him that but moments later, he saw the red-headed travel agent, smiling at them when she unlocked the door, turned the 'closed' side of the sign at the front door around to the 'open' side, and then, went back to her desk.

He saw Martin staring and smiling back to her and at that moment, Danny hope that once Martin and him get inside and talked to the travel agent, Martin can forget about the vacation and will ask the travel agent lady out on a date. It will help him save some money in case the trip doesn't work out but he doesn't want to do that because this is Martin's decision, not his.

A minute after the travel agent had done that; Martin walked over to the front door, pulled the door handle, and got inside. The moment he saw that, Danny did the same thing and followed him to the section where they kept the travel brochures and that's where Martin was at, looking through some of them.

Danny watched Martin looking through the brochures, trying to figuring out where Martin wants to go to. Martin flipped and looked through some that featuring the Great Northwest. Maybe thinking that he want to visit a friend in Seattle or go a camping trip and try to find Big Foot, before he knew it, Martin only had one in his hands and then, turned to the travel agent lady with the red hair and the nice smile, and asked to her with a slight smile on his face, "Hey! Are you with anyone right now?"

The lady looked around the room and founded nobody else expect her, Martin, and Danny. After seeing that, the lady smiled back to him and answered his question by telling him with a sexy smile on her fair face, "No actually and I am willing to help you and your friend out."

Danny and Martin looked at each other when she told him that and moments later, the both of them told her sure, walked over to the two chairs in front of her desk, sat down, and talked to the woman so she can help him out.

The lady smiled at them, told them that her name's Melinda, and asked Martin from the brochure in his hand, he want to go to Lake Tahoe.

Martin smiled at her and said to Melinda, "Yes." and while Martin was telling her that, Danny knew that he was out of the range when Martin told her that he wanted to go to Lake Tahoe, not Seattle or anywhere else.

Danny just stared at him when Martin told her that and when Melinda went back to her computer to get on a website for airline tickets, Danny gave him a 'Lake Tahoe? Why Lake Tahoe?' face and in return, Martin turned slightly to him and gave him a 'What? Lake Tahoe seems interesting' face. Danny was about to asked him 'why?' until Melinda turned around to them and asked Martin, "When you want to go there?"

Ignoring Danny right now, Martin told her that he wanted to leave for Lake Tahoe a week from now. After hearing that, Melinda asked him about when he will come back? This time, he told her that he will going to be gone for two weeks and want to come back on Sunday.

After hearing that, Danny whispered back to Martin, "Two weeks? Jack isn't going to give you a two-week vacation! Jack didn't give me a two-week vacation!"

Martin had heard that and whispered back to Danny, "What? Jack knew that I didn't had a week off last year and from the look of it, I think that he's going to give it to me. So, HA!"

Danny looked away from Martin and was shaking his head in disgust until Melinda turned back to them and said to Martin, "Okay, I got you a non-stop ride to Lake Tahoe airport but on the back, there were no non-stop back and are you okay with a pit stop in Chicago?"

"Sure." said Martin and right away, Melinda smiled back at him and asked him, "Window or lane?"

Martin told her that he wanted a window. Melinda typed that into her computer and from her seat, she said to Martin but Danny heard it all, "Okay, you. You are leaving at JFK on an 8:15am flight to Lake Tahoe Airport where you are going to get there at around 3:00pm, their time with a window seat from next Saturday to the sixth of July where you are flying back here with a pit stop at O'Hare at five o'clock in the evening." After telling him that, Melinda caught her breath after saying all of that and asked Martin, "Are you okay with that?"

Martin grinned at her when she asked her that and said to her, "Yeah, I'm okay with that and how much is it?"

Melinda looked for the price of the airline ticket and then, turned to him and told him that the cost was a little under $500 and after that, she asked him, "Cash or credit."

Right away, Martin reached into his pocket for his wallet, got it out, looked through it, founded a credit card, and handed it to her while Danny was staring at him with a shock on his face and as always, Martin just ignored it.

Melinda typed in his credit card's number and gave him something to sign his name in. After Martin signed his name on it, he handed it back to her and with a smile on her face, while looking at it, Melinda said to him, "Martin Fitzgerald. Nice name."

"Thanks." said Martin when he got his card back from Melinda and put it back into his wallet. After that, Melinda printed his ticket out and while giving it to Martin, she said to him, "Here's your ticket. Have a nice trip, Martin and I hope that you will come back."

Martin smiled back to her and said back to her, "Thanks for your help, Melinda. I will likely to use your agency soon."

Danny saw Melinda blushing when Martin told her that. They shook their hands with Melinda and then, Danny whispered to Martin, "We need to talk." Martin had heard that and told him that he's okay with it and went outside to Danny's car to do that.

Once they got outside, Danny asked Martin, "Why did you did that?" Martin got confused when Danny asked him that and answered his question, "I don't know, Danny. For making Melinda blushed when I told her that I will use her agency soon which is the truth."

Danny shook his head and told him that was not the answer for his question. Martin got frustrated about this and asked Danny, "Why, Danny? What do you want from me?"

Danny stepped away from him and said to him, "I don't know, Martin. Why you wanted to go on a vacation for two whole weeks?"

Martin crossed his arms, shook his head, and said to him with anger in his voice, "Danny, you want me to forget about Kim, to move on and this is the way I want to do this and if you want me to, I could cancel this trip and will just stay in New York."

Danny got closer and said to him with the same anger tone in his voice as Martin, "Martin, don't cancel your trip." "Why?" asked Martin.

Danny sighed and explained to him, "Martin, I was telling you that because I wanted to see you being happy, man and I hope that this trip to Lake Tahoe will be the starting point of this, Fitz. I just wanted to see you happy."

Martin just stared at his best friend after hearing that, he got over to him to give a pat on the back while saying to him, "Thanks, Danny for hearing that from you and I had a question to ask you."

With a smile on his face, "No problem, Fitz. I will do that for you. What's it?"

"Will you drive me to JFK next Saturday?"

In return, Danny grinned at his friend and said to him, "Sure, Martin. I will do that for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*****************

During the week after Martin got his ticket for his trip to Lake Tahoe and before he leaves, Danny watched him getting a hotel room over the phone, got a few essentials he needed for the trip, getting Jack's permission to take that two week vacation Martin wanted, and at the meeting two days before leaving, Martin went up to Travis who runs the meetings after the meeting that day and told him that he couldn't be in New York for the next two weeks because he will be in vacation at Lake Tahoe instead.

After hearing that from Martin, Travis told him that he's fine for that and hoped that Martin will have a good time in Lake Tahoe and if he wants to, Martin can find a nearby NA meeting and will use that instead so he will don't miss out on it. In return, Martin grinned at Travis and said to him, "Thanks, Travis. I will do that."

Travis gave him a slight smile while telling him to have a good time there and in return, about to leave with Danny; Martin turned to Travis and said to him, "I will." At the moment, about ten feet away, Danny was observed it all and like Travis, he hoped that Martin will have a good time there and wished that Danny could have helped him so more about that trip but like he wanted, Martin told him to not do anything about it. He already helped him out with telling him to go on a trip and Martin liked to do the rest of the things himself like a big boy or something like that.

Danny did that for Martin because he wanted to see his friend being happy, not be a sad, miserable, a-hole but there's only one thing that Martin wanted him to do which is to bring Martin to the airport which Danny's proud to do.

After thinking about that, he walked up to Martin who was gathering his things and asked him with a grin on his face if he's ready to the bar? Martin turned to Danny when he had heard that and with a smile on his face, Martin told him yeah and in return, Danny slapped him on the back and said back to him, "Now hurry then. We don't want to be late." Martin smiled at him again and left with his friend seconds later to the bar and the next day and an half.

--

On Saturday morning at around fifteen minutes before eight, about an half a hour before the plane Martin supposed to be on, Danny and Martin stopped at the metal scanners to say their good-byes there. Danny patted his friend on the back of Martin's button-down shirt and told him to have a good time in Lake Tahoe and joked to him, "You had to come back as a new man." Martin quirked at him when he told that and in return, Martin said back to him, "I will send you a postcard or two."

Danny stepped away and said back to him, "Do that, Fitz and see you in two weeks." Martin grabbed the handler on top of his suitcase and with a grin on his face, "Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Moments later, Danny watched Martin, walking to the end of the line of other travelers where he will get through security, get to his terminal, hopped on a plane to Lake Tahoe, and will have a good time there and will return in two weeks happy. After seeing that, Danny sighed to himself and turned around to go to the parking lot to get into his car to go to the house where Elena and Sofie were at, waiting for him to drive them over to go to a lake in Upstate New York with Sam and her son for the day.

Once he got to Elena's house and went inside, he saw Elena at the kitchen sink, cleaning the dishes that she and her daughter used for their breakfast, and out of the blue, Danny walked over to his girlfriend, put his arms around her waist, and put a move on her in front of the kitchen sink.

Elena laughed when Danny did that and playfully told him to do that to her because Sofie had left about ten minutes ago to get her things for today and will come back any second. In return, Danny half-stopped putting a move on her and told her in return that if he had heard Sofie's footsteps, he will ask her to don't come in because he will still be doing the same thing that he's doing now.

Giving a laugh in return, Elena turned to him and playfully planted a few kisses on Danny's lips to do a PG version of the same thing that Danny was doing to her about a minute ago. They continued doing that until Elena asked him, "How's Martin?"

Danny kissed her on the lips again and answered her question by saying to her, "Well, Martin looked excited about that trip and when I told him to have a good time there and to come back as a new man, he will send me a postcard or two while he will be there in Lake Tahoe."

Elena smiled at him for that, told him that was good, and continued doing their kissing and almost made it go up to PG-13 when Sofie was about to come into the kitchen in her shorts and t-shirt and was carrying a small pink duffel bag with her swim suit, water wings, her beach towel and other things she needed for the lake that day.

With a smile on her face, Sofie ran over to Danny when he lifted her up and gave her a hug, Sofie said to him, "Morning, Danny."

In return, Danny kissed her on the cheek and said back to her, "Good morning, Hermosoa. Are you ready to go to the lake?"

Another smile on her face had appeared on her cute face and told him back that the answer was yeah!Danny smiled at her when she told him that, put her feet on the floor, and squatted down at her level and asked her, "Got everything you needed?

Sofie nodded at him, telling Danny that she got everything she needed for the lake. Danny saw that, kissed her on the forehead and told her to go to the living room, watch some cartoons, and wait there until he and her mami were done with what they were doing and after that, they will go pick up Sam and Finn on the way up.

Sofie smiled at him again and told him okay. After that, Sofie went over to her mother to talk to her about something, kissed her, and gave Elena a hug before leaving for the living room to watch TV until it was time to go to Sam's apartment to pick up her and Finn and then up to the lake for a day of fun.

After Sofie had left, Danny smiled at himself, turned around to his girlfriend, and said to her, "and now, where were we?" Elena put her arms around Danny's neck and said to him, "This." and seconds later, she kissed him for a while, knowing it will be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

****************

_July 6, 2009_

Two weeks had passed by and on that Sunday was the day when Martin comes back from his vacation which from now on, Danny will never know what was on his friend's mind when he get home but he will have to get use to it soon because his friend who needed a break from work and things will change, either good or bad.

After Martin had left for Tahoe, Danny and the rest of the team was busy with work and their lives. During the two weeks, Danny only got something from Martin four times. The first one was on a Saturday evening on the day when Martin had left New York. It was only a phone call Martin made to tell him that he was calling him to tell him that he had got to Tahoe safely and had to go right away because he got dinner plans with someone he met on the plane.

When Danny got that call, told him the same thing he had told him that, and ended the phone call, Danny was wondering about the person Martin was having dinner with but stopped because the person Martin met on the plane will probably make him forget everything about his life in New York on the trip and will not call Danny during it. Danny smiled about Martin and his new friend and headed back into the dining room where Elena and Sofie were having dinner at and his food was getting cold.

The next two Danny got from Martin were postcards. The second postcard that Danny got had a nice picture of a mountain around Lake Tahoe and on the other side was a letter from him, telling that he had a great time there with his friend and was about to be on a small hiking trip with her. When he read that, Danny said to himself, "Her? What did Martin meant 'her'? Is this 'her' is the same person he met on the plane?" Moments later, Danny read the letter over again to see if it was true or not and wanted to call Martin about it right away but didn't because Martin was probably on that hiking trip right now and doesn't want to be disturbed.

Seconds after thinking about that, Danny decided to do that and hoped the best for him and her but if more like this or more developed than this keep going, things will be really creepy after this but it didn't ended there. There's one more.

The last postcard that Danny got from Martin had another picture of not Tahoe but Napa Valley on it. Danny finally had a chance to read at work on a day of desk work, and while reading the letter Martin wrote about his little weekend trip to Napa with the same girl that he met on the plane and went on a hiking trip, Danny knew this woman might have made Martin's life a little better. Whoever she is, she sure made Martin and him a little happier because Martin might come home, left that moody self Martin was being for a couple of weeks before to it grave for dead, and will be like himself for a little while longer and for Danny, he got his friend back because of her and from all of this, he's wondering about one thing about her. Who's this woman and where she was at all of this time?

--

On the morning when Martin comes back from his trip, Martin called him one more time from the airport there at Lake Tahoe and asked him if he's going to pick him up or not because if not, he can get a cab at JFK and get over to Elena's house that night. After getting that from Martin, Danny shook his head while saying to his friend, "Martin, you don't have to do that. Look, I will pick you at JFK this evening and will go back to Elena's place for tacos after that. You okay with that?"

Thirty seconds had passed while Martin said to him back, "That's great, then and then......" Martin got away from the phone because what Danny can hear, some woman was telling Martin to hurry up because their plane was about to leave. Martin yelled something at her when she told him that and Danny got confused about that when Martin got back and now telling him that he will see him soon and before Martin can hung up on him before leaving, Danny asked Martin, "Fitz, who was that woman who was telling you to hurry up? Who's she?"

"Huh? I'm sorry about that and see you soon. Bye." said Martin when he answered his friend's question and then, hung up on Danny to get on the plane with his friend who's the same girl he been with for two weeks. After getting that, Danny put the phone away and was starting to think about that. Is that woman Martin had spent two weeks with is his new girlfriend? Yeah, this woman seems to make Martin happy and from the questions that were from the Napa postcard, who was this woman and where was this woman all of this time and now, most importantly, is she got any baggage on her like Kim and Sam, the last two girls who were Martin's last known girlfriends but for now, he had to wait for Martin to come home and will see for himself from his friend who was experiencing this all.

Hours later, when Danny left Elena and Sofie at her house, got into his car, and drove to JFK to pick up Martin, he got there about fifteen minutes before five and waited at the conveyor belt and waited for Martin to come back home and will tell him all about his trip.

Five minutes after five, Danny spotted Martin in the sea of people and to let him that Danny was here, he yelled to his friend, "Hey, Martin. Over here!" Martin heard that voice of his friend and with a slight smile on his face, he walked over to Danny, put his bags down, let Danny patted him on the back, and said to Martin, "Hey, man. How's your trip? Tell me all about it."

Martin smiled at Danny when he told him that and said in return, "Good. It's good and I'm glad to be home." Danny smiled at him and to hurry up because he parked his car in the short-term, Danny told him that when he grabbed and lifted the handle of one of his friend's bags to make it equal. Martin saw that, agreed with him about that, grabbed the other bag, and with Danny, they walked to the short-term garage, put the bags in the backseat, and got into the car to go over to Elena's house for dinner.

About halfway through JFK and Elena's place, Danny asked Martin about his trip. In return, Martin was smiling when he told about his first couple of nights there which was great, the hiking trip he went on, got about a thousand bucks during a poker game with a new friend of his there at Lake Tahoe, and both of their winnings, out of the blue, the both of them went on a little weekend trip to Napa which was a wonderful experience.

"That's nice." said Danny when he got to a red light and seconds later, he asked him a question. To do that, Danny turned to Martin and with a smile on his face; he asked Martin if he can ask him something? Martin saw that and with his blue eyes and a smile that he had on his mouth for years, he said to him, "Yeah, Danny. What's it?" After that, Danny asked him a question about the friend he been with at Tahoe with.

Martin smiled at himself than at Danny when he had heard that question about his nice, great, new friend of his and in return, he said to Danny, "Well, Danny. She's such a great woman to hang out with. You know. Smart, kind, funny." Martin laughed to himself when he told Danny that she had been very helpful when she volunteered to make an one on one NA meeting with him and was very adventurous when she make him go on a poker game with her because she had a feeling that with him, they could win a thousand bucks and from the end of all, it actually became true and went on a last-minute trip to Napa together.

Danny smiled at his friend when Martin told him things about her but seconds later, Martin told him one thing about her that Danny knew that was going on from all of the phone calls and the postcards he got from him but it didn't came out that night. Martin sighed at himself and said to himself and Danny quietly, "Danny, I think that I might be in love with her and want to be with her after knowing her for two weeks."

Danny stared at Martin when he told him that and didn't noticed that the light had turned green and somebody behind him was honked his horn and yelled from the car behind him, "Hey, idiot! The light had been green for a minute, man. Now hurry up!" because Danny Taylor was well, surprised from what Martin had told him that he might be in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

******************

Ten minutes after hearing that Martin had might had fell in love with a woman he only knew for two weeks, Danny didn't spoken a single word to him or anyone, not even to the man who honked his horn and told Danny to hurry up because the light's green. From getting this silence treatment from his friend, when Danny got to Elena's driveway, parked the car, turned off the engine, and about to unbuckled his seat belt, Martin stopped Danny from doing that and asked him, "Danny, is anything okay?

Danny watched Elena cooking the beef on the stove at the kitchen window when Martin asked him that. After ignoring Martin and his question for about a few minutes, Danny caught a glimpse of Martin's face that was asking himself why he had just told Danny that he had might be in love in a girl and he shouldn't told him about it later. Danny saw that face, sighed to himself, and turned to Martin and told him the truth.

"Martin, I'm very sorry about that and everything's okay but Fitz, you had fallen in love in her in two weeks. Isn't that kind of…..?" Martin interrupted him by shaking his head when he heard that and in return, he said to him with a slight smile on his face, "Yeah, crazy, uh?" Danny looked at Martin strangely and said to him, "Yeah, that's crazy but Martin, are you pretty sure that you love this woman or this just a little fling?"

This time, Martin looked at Danny strangely when he asked him if he really love this woman or she's just a little fling of him and answered Danny's question, "No, Danny. I didn't have a little fling with her. I'm truly loving this woman and that will never change, not a little bit."

Danny just stared at Martin when he told him that and took a minute or two to think about it. During the thinking, Danny was doing the pros and cons of Martin's new love life. There are really no cons on this round but for the pros, from the look of his face when he was talking about her and the ways he had described her by telling him that the woman was smart, funny, kind, helpful to him, and very adventurous, it looked like that Martin's really in love with her and wanted to keep it that way and for Danny, he will soon had to figure out that this woman is the right one for his friend or just another heart-breaker that's out to do some damage.

Noticing that Elena and Sofie were looking at him and Martin from the kitchen window, waiting for them to get out of the car, into the house, and have some dinner before it gets cold, Danny smiled at that and turned to Martin who saw that too and right away, he said to him with the same smile on his face, "Well, Fitzy. Now that girls were telling to hurry up and get inside, we can do that and you can tell us more about this amazing girl of yours over tacos. How's that sound?"

Martin smiled at him and told him in return that he's okay with that and right away, Danny grinned at his friend while he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and waited for Martin to do the same thing and get his bags out of the back seat. After getting the bags, together, Danny and Martin walked over to the front door, opened the door, and got inside the house where Elena and Sofie were waiting for them.

--

Sofie was waiting for them at the hallway and with her arms out, she ran over to Martin, got lifted up by him, and with a cute smile on her face, she asked him, "Hey, Martin. How's your trip?" In return, Martin smiled back at Sofie and told her that the trip was great and he's glad to be back. Sofie smiled at him when she heard that and before she can asked him if he brought anything back to New York for her, Elena walked into the hallway, and to Martin, she laughed at that while getting Sofie into her arms and putting her onto the floor and said to her daughter, "Okay, Sofie. That's enough and I'm pretty sure that Martin can give your gift later and now, let have some dinner before it gets cold." Sofie smiled at her mami when Elena told her that and said back to her, "Okay, mami but only if Martin can give me a clue about it."

Martin shook his head when she said that and squatted down to Sofie's level, patted her on the head, and told her that he'll give a clue at dinner. In return, Sofie smiled a cute one at him and told him that she's fine with it and with Elena; they walked to the dining room when Danny walked over to him and asked him if he really got a gift for Sofie? Martin shook his head when Danny asked him that and told him that he really had no gift for Sofie at all because he was very busy and he's pretty sure that he will find something in his bag for her. Danny smiled at his friend and joked to him, "Okay then but make sure that the gift was something that she'll understand and that Elena doesn't get mad at you." Martin smirked at him when Danny told him that and told him that's okay with him and right away, they walked to the dining room where Sofie and Elena were waiting for him and for the tacos to be eaten.

Halfway through the dinner, after eating their tacos, chatting about things, and Martin giving Sofie the only clue that the gift was small, Danny asked Martin about the new girl he met at Lake Tahoe. Elena put her taco down on her plate and with a smile on her face; she asked Martin, "Martin, you met a girl. What's her name?"

Blushing when Elena asked him that, Martin answered her question by saying to her, "Yeah, her name's Grace Cahill." Amazed by that, Elena asked him where he met her. In return, still blushing, Martin answered her question, "Well, I met on the plane on the way to Tahoe. We got seated next to each other, started talking, and boom, a friendship was born."

Danny smiled at that when he saw that look on Martin's face when he talks about her and Elena asked him about what she's does for a living. Martin smiled at them and told her that Grace's working in Washington as a forensic anthropologist. Danny got confused when Martin told them that Grace's from Washington that he asked him if she was from Washington, why she took a plane from New York. Martin thought it for a few seconds and then, he explained to Danny that Grace was visiting her sister in New York for a while before she went to Tahoe.

For the job description, Sofie got confused by those two words and asked the three adults, "what's that?" referring to that job that sounded foreign to her. Without a beat, Martin told her that a forensic anthropologist is a person who looks at human bodies that were burned, mummified, mutilated, and decomposed and the person's job is to restore the identity death has erased.

Sofie looked very confused by that, not understanding a single word that's coming out of Martin's mouth and so did Martin, who still had no idea what had came out of Grace's mouth when she told him about her job over their first dinner at Tahoe but he had tried to translate the most of it or not because those were only the few things about her career that she told him and it sounded like that had came out of an encyclopedia or something like that.

To not let that to keep going, Danny changed the topic and asked Martin, "Hey, Martin, got a picture of Grace with you?" Glad that Danny had asked him that because the pictures of Grace had been on his mind for hours, Martin told him sure, got his iPhone out, looked through the many pictures he took of Grace until he finds the right one, founded the one, and then, seconds later, he showed Danny and the girls a nice picture of the girl he loves.

In front of them was a picture of a pretty girl with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, almond-shaped pale blue eyes, a long, slender nose, a nice slight smile on her fair skin and wearing only jeans with a t-shirt under her jacket and hiking boots standing on a rock in a forest which looked like it was taken place during a hiking trip. "Wow, she looked very nice in the picture, Martin." said Danny when he saw Grace in the picture. Martin smiled at that when Danny told him that she looked very nice and was ready to show another photo of her, he said to him, "yeah, I know. Here's another one." Martin pressed some keys and seconds later, he showed another one.

This time, instead of the previous picture, it was Grace but wearing a pretty v-neck black silk shirt, brown waves was framing her face, and the same, nice slight smile was still on her face at a restaurant. From that, Danny joked to him from that picture, Grace looked very out of Martin's league. Elena told Martin that he had founded a beautiful woman. Sofie told him that Grace looked like a little like Snow White. Martin continued blushing and smiling when the three of them were telling him that Grace looked like a great woman and told them thanks.

With a smile on her face, Elena said back to Martin, "No problem, Martin. I am very happy that you had found a nice girl and hoped that you will tell us more about her." Martin smiled back at Elena and said to her , "I'll do that." Elena smiled back at Martin when he told her that while gathering the dishes and asking Sofie if she like to help her clean the dishes while Danny and Martin can talk about things in the dining room. Sofie smiled at her mami when Elena asked her that, told her that she's okay with it, and right away, Elena and Sofie were back in the kitchen while Martin walked over to Danny, sat next to him, and showed him more pictures of Grace and talked about things that isn't allowed in front of the girls, only between them.

During those fifteen minutes they had before Elena and Sofie comes back from cleaning the dishes, Martin showed some truly beautiful pictures of Grace, him and Grace in various places like on their hiking trip, their trip to Napa, around Tahoe, and a few of them were in a hotel bedroom. After seeing those, Danny turned to Martin who was still smiling at those and asked him a question. "Sure, Danny. What's it?" "How many times you did it with you know, her?" asked Danny, referring the question toward sex. Without a beat and with a boyish smile on his face, Martin answered his question by telling him for the second week they were at Tahoe, everyday.

Danny looked at Martin strangely when he told him that he and Grace did It every day for a week and in return, Martin saw that and still showing a boyish smile, telling that it was worth it. After staring at each other, the both of them heard the girls' footsteps and knew that they had to end it. Before ending it, Danny told Martin that he's very proud of him that he had met a woman, fell in love with her, and now, happy while patting him on the back.

Martin smiled at him for telling him that and said to him, "Thank, man." Danny smiled at him some more when Sofie came in, walked to Martin, and asked him if he can show her his gift for her now. Martin smiled at her and told Sofie yes. Sofie gave him a cute smile when Martin grabbed her hand and leaded her to one of his bags, and gave Sofie her gift which is a piece of chocolate. With any gifts she got, Sofie was happy about it and gave Martin a hug while Danny and Elena watched it from the dining room. While watching them, Elena whispered to Danny, "What did you guys talk while Sofie and I were doing the dishes?" In return, Danny turned to his amazing girlfriend and said back to her, "Well, Martin showed some more pictures of her and I told that I'm happy that he had met Grace, fell in love with her, and right now and probably for a long time, a happy man."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

****************

_Late August 2009_

This day was one of the few days that will change lives between mostly Martin and eventually, Danny about Martin's new girlfriend, Grace.

For the past eight weeks, the both of them plus the rest of the team was been working hard on the cases on the weekdays but on the weekends, one of the agents wasn't in town that much anymore.

Every time that he thinks that he could hang out with Martin and calls him to see if that could happen, he always get his answering machine or when he tired Martin's cell phone, like the answering machine, most of the calls went to voicemail. Knowing that his friend doesn't wants to be interrupted, at the end, Danny ended up not calling at all and wants to wait on Monday to talk to him.

After about two weekends, Danny had founded out why Martin was out of town on the weekends recently. He was visiting Grace in Washington and every time he came back, it looked like that the relationship was getting bigger and bigger.

Since he and Grace had started seeing each other, Martin was thinking and talking about Grace Cahill a lot. Martin told Danny about a lot of things about Grace with him, her family, her job, and whatever! Also, for the eight weeks of dating each other, Martin Fitzgerald seems like that he is fallen harder and harder in love with her that he doesn't know that there were more women than ever that were checking him out.

Recently on a case, there was a case of a young woman who was last seen at bar one night and never seen again. When Martin and Danny was asking the woman's friend who was the last person the missing person had talked to before disappearing, they did the regular things but when the friend and Martin were talking to each other about something, from where Danny was at, it looked like that the friend was trying so hard to flirt with Martin but he didn't noticed it and was straight-laced professional about it, no flirting with the friends of the missing person.

After they left the friend's apartment, once they got into the car and was ready to go, Danny said to him, "Martin, didn't you know that the friend was trying to flirt with you?" "What? Are you kidding with me?" asked Martin who was shocked that someone was trying to flirt with him even though he had a girlfriend. Sitting on the driver's seat, Danny turned to him and said back to him, "Yeah, Martin. She had really tried to flirt with you. I saw it with my very own eyes."

Moments later, Martin laughed at that and confused, Danny asked him , "Why are you laughing?" In return, Martin turned to him and with a serious face, Martin said to him, "Danny, I'm very sorry about that but I knew that the friend was trying to flirt with me but I was trying really hard not to do that because for eight weeks now, I am still in love with Grace and will like to keep it that way even through that women were throwing themselves at my feet."

Danny had heard that and like always, he knew that Martin still loves Grace and not to hurt anybody, he said to his friend, "I know that and I will try hard to keep women from flirting with you." In return, Martin thanked him for that and knowing what to do, Danny said to him, "I had no problem with that and call me if you got problems with other women that isn't Grace so I can shove them to the other direction where the single guys are at."

Martin smiled at his friend for that and right away, Danny drove back to the FBI building where later that day, another thing was changed in their lives.

Later that day, Martin got a call on his cell phone and when he looked at the screen to see who was calling him; a smile on his face had appeared. Danny knew that the person who was calling him was Grace and to see how it was going this time since Grace had called Martin at work a couple of times before, Danny knew it was wrong but he decided to eavesdrop into their conversation to see how Martin and Grace's relationship is going but like always, he didn't get that much information expect that day.

From where he was sitting at, the words that Martin was saying to Grace were 'hi, baby', something not important, a couple of nodding and 'um-uh' and a bunch of other crap but the most important things of all of those are Martin telling his girlfriend, "You're moving to New York in four weeks. Yeah, okay, you can stay at my place. Yeah, really. Talk to you soon, bye." and disconnected. After getting that phone call, with a boyish smile on his face, Martin got up from his chair and walked past Danny's desk to the coffee maker to get another cup of coffee. Danny saw that and wanting to know about what had happened between Martin and his 'baby' over the phone, Danny decided to ask his friend about it.

When Danny got to the coffee maker, Martin gave him a slight smile and said to him, "You had eavesdropped on my conversation with Grace." Grabbing an empty paper cup, Danny said back to him, "Yeah, I had been eavesdropped on your phone calls to Grace for weeks now. It was getting quite interesting."

Grabbing the creamer and putting a dab into his coffee, Martin said to him, thinking that he had caught in the act," You are lying because I knew that you didn't get that much information because I was saying useless words aloud expect today which was a little surprised to me." In return, Danny grabbed the handle of the pot of coffee, and while pouring some into his cup, he told him that he knew about that and asked him, "Do you know why Grace's moving to New York?"

Putting sugar into his coffee, Martin turned to him and said to him with a smile on his face, "Grace is transferring to the Coroner 's office here in New York in a month because the place where she's working at right now was cutting workers off and to end the trouble, she decided to go up and work here but on the personal level, she told me that she wanted to be near me and her sister who's pregnant so she wanted to help her out also."

"That's it?" asked Danny who was putting his cream and sugar in his. Grabbing the lid and putting it on the rim of the cup, Martin told him yeah and she will be moving in with him and he's very happy about it. Knowing that his friend's getting happier by the moment, Danny patted Martin's back and said to him with a smile on his face, "You do know that I am very proud of you that you finally met a woman, fell in love with her, and now moving in together."

Martin smiled at him when Danny told him that and said to him, "Yeah, I know. You gave me the same speech many times but you used a different ending but I am proud of that and because of this moving, you and the girls will meet Grace and I will tell you that Grace is an amazing person to being with." Finally putting on the lid, Danny said back to him, "Yeah, I know and thanks for telling me the good news."

Taking a sip of the coffee he got, Martin smiled back to him and told him that he had no problem with that and went back to his desk to go back to work but when Danny did the same thing, he got a weird feeling that involved Grace moving to New York and all of the other things long after that but decided not to think about it at all to make his friend happy because this will screw Martin up too.


	7. Chapter 7

**One of the few chapters of Martin POV. More are coming up very soon!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

*****************

_~ A month later_

_Morning of a late September day '09_

_Martin's apartment~_

His phone had kept ringing for about two minutes right now on his bedside table. Martin doesn't want to answer it and knew that someone was calling him and telling him that they got a new case. At the first time it rang, it had woken Martin up and made him groans because it was only six-thirty in the morning which gave him well, not enough time to sleep. The night before, Martin picked up his girlfriend, Grace at JFK around ten o'clock. This wasn't supposed to happen that late.

Promising Danny that he could be the first person to meet Grace, Martin told him that he and Grace will meet him at a restaurant near his apartment at around nine which was only an hour and half after the plane Grace was on arrived. Unfortunately, that didn't happen because there was a delay.

Instead at seven-thirty in the evening, there was a two and a half hours delay because of a large rain storm and the plane had finally arrived at ten. Being very tired and frustrated, Martin was waiting for a long time and he knew that this was going to be long and decided to tell his friend that he had to cancel the greet and meet, Martin got out of his phone, looked for Danny's number, founded it, pressed a button, put it to his ear and mouth, and waited for Danny to answer the phone.

After two calls, Danny finally answered the phone by saying to him with a slightly angry voice, "Hey, Martin. Where you had been? I had been waiting for you for an hour now." Knowing that Danny had been mad at him for making him wait at a restaurant for a whole hour and couldn't wait for him any longer, Martin said back to him in a calm voice and looking over people to see if Grace is coming over any moment now, "Man, I'm so sorry about this but the plane Grace was on didn't came yet because of a very long delay and thinking that Grace might be very cranking and having a bad case of jet-lag because of that, it looked that Grace and I won't be going to meet you at the restaurant. Sorry about that."

The moment he told Danny that, Danny asked him, "That's horrible and how long is the delay?" Calculating the time the plane was supposed to be and the time right now, Martin answered his question by saying to him, "Right now, about two and a half hours." Seconds later, he heard Danny saying something and moments later, he went back to Martin and said to him, "I think that's a good idea because the hostess at the restaurant came over to me and asked me if I will be staying there a little longer or not because she thinks that I'm holding people up for a table and you know what, Martin?"

Martin got confused and asked him back, "Know what, Danny?" Moments later, he can hear Danny's voice being clear and then, Danny said back to him, "I got an idea." Wondering that this will be about because Grace could be here any moment, Martin asked him, "What's your idea?" Seconds later, Danny told him about his idea that will help him with the 'meeting Grace Cahill' situation.

"Martin. How about that tomorrow morning, I will come over to your place, you letting me see your baby, whenever sleeping or not, and if she's awake at the time, introduce her to me before heading off to work. How that sounds?"

At first, Martin thought that was a bad idea because it seems not well-planned and Danny had thought of this in seconds which isn't good because some of it didn't worked that well in the past and wanted to tell him that it will not work out but the moment he had the chance to tell him that, Martin quickly to changed his mind for no reason at the moment and to tell him that he's okay with it, Martin answered to him, "Fine, Danny. I'm fine with that and you will meet her tomorrow at my place but under one condition."

About to be happy about that but not yet to be, Danny asked him, "What's the condition?" Martin was about to tell him the condition but he knew that Grace is nearby by smelling the floral-fruity scent of her perfume that he liked on her from far away. While smelling that floral-fruity scent and hearing Danny's voice asking him if Martin is still here, Martin smiled at the woman who was wearing that scent in front of him while telling Danny that the condition is you know what, and seconds later, Martin had hung up on him, put the phone away in his jacket pocket and let Grace come over to him and gave him a hug that seems like it lasted forever.

While hugging him, Grace kissed him and greeted, "Marty, sorry about the delay. That storm was a killer and I was so afraid that I never get to see you again because of that." Being five inches taller than his girlfriend of three months now, Martin kissed her on the forehead and said to him, "I know. I was thinking about the same thing, Babe." Loving that Martin used one of the many nicknames he used for her, Grace smiled at him, kissed him again for a few seconds, and then, asking him, "How are you dealing with Danny about the delay?"

With a smile on his face, Martin told her about the call he made to Danny, telling him that the both of them can't meet him at the restaurant, and Danny telling him about his idea to meet her. After hearing that, Grace gave him a slight smile that ended up on her face most of the time and said to Martin, "Tell Danny that I am fine with that and make sure that Danny don't see me sleeping because I will not like that." Knowing that Grace's very insecure of people hearing her loud snoring, to make her happy, Martin put his hands on her shoulders and said to her with his blue eyes and a smile on his face, "Hey! Don't worry about it, baby. I had been sleeping with you for three months now and I had survived during it so it doesn't even matters. I will and always love you no matter what and I am pretty sure that Danny will like you too."

Grace smiled at him and leaning over to kiss him again, she said to him, "Thanks for that, Marty. I always know that you care about me and I love you for that." Martin gave her a flash of a smile and to do it again, he put his arms around her shoulders and gave her a long and passionate kiss which made Grace blushed and her blue eyes had sparkled. After kissing her, Martin grabbed the handle of Grace's suitcase with one hand and with the other hand, he grabbed Grace's hand and together, they walked out of the airport and into the parking lot to get into Martin's car. During the walk, Martin asked Grace about what place she wanted to go next?

Still holding Martin's hand, Grace thought about it for a few seconds before with a smile on her face, Grace said to him when they got to his car, "I was not that sure about it. We could go back to your place, go to a bar, or maybe go to the restaurant to trick Danny that we are actually coming. That could hurt him!" Martin laughed at when Grace told him the last part and said back to her, "That could works but I am pretty sure that Danny might have already left the restaurant. Sorry about that, Baby."

When they got to the car, Martin walked over to the back, opened it up, and put the suitcase in while Grace was watching him from the right side of the car and said to him, "Don't worry about, Martin. I had thought about the same thing but now, I had no clue about where to go right now and I think that you can choose it right now." Martin looked up from the back, gave her a weird face, and asked her, "Really?" In return, Grace nodded to him, telling him that the answer was yes.

It didn't take that long because Martin smiled a boyish one at her and told her that he wanted to go home. Grace saw that, knew about what's in his mind, smiled at him, and joked to him, "Oh my Lord, Marty. You horny son of a bitch! Unbelievable!" In return, still with that boyish grin and shrugging his arms, Martin said and joked to her , "Don't call me that and plus, I didn't seen you for two weeks after all." Grace knew why Martin told her that and right away, Grace gave him a slight smile and told him that she's okay with it. In other words, she told him that yes, she'll have it with him.

--

At around six in the morning, the phone had kept ringing and with Grace sleeping in his arms, Martin groaned at his phone again and knowing that this is the last straw, Martin grabbed the phone, looked at the screen to see who was calling him, groaned again, put it to the left side of his face, and answered the phone by saying to it with a sleepy voice, "Fitzgerald."

At the other end of the line, Danny was calling Martin, telling him that they got a new case! "Where?" asked Martin. In return, Danny told him as much information that Viv had given him and that before they go to the MP's house to talk to the family, Danny said to him, "And yeah, I'm coming to your place to meet Grace." When Martin heard that, he said to him with a loud voice, "What?" Seconds later, after hearing that, Danny reminded him that he told him about last night, about meeting Grace for the first time. Martin got a little confused when Danny explained the whole thing to him but a minute later, it all came back to him and said back to his friend, "Yeah, I remembered that. Fine, come over here to meet Grace."

In return, Danny told him that he's okay with that, told him that he's coming in twenty minutes, and hanged up on him. After receiving that, Martin put the phone away, sighed to himself, and was wondering if the conversation he and Danny had ended up being in the back of his brain while him and Grace were having sex. That he didn't know about that. Moments later, Grace opened her eyes and said to her boyfriend with a smile, "Morning, Marty. That's Danny who was calling you?"

Looking at the ceiling and then, to Grace, "Yup!" Seconds later, Grace asked him, "When?" "In twenty minutes." After hearing that, Grace put herself in Martin's arms and said to him, "So, I will be meeting your best friend in twenty minutes and counting down, right?" Martin knew the tone in Grace's voice when she told him that and that she was nervous about it and to calm her down, with a smile on his face, he said to her, "Baby, don't worry about it, okay? I am pretty sure that Danny will love you just like I did. There is nothing to worry about." In return, Grace smiled at him when Martin told her that and kissed him again while wondering how fast it was in three months that she had kept falling in love with Martin Fitzgerald.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

******************

When Danny got to the door of Martin's apartment exactly twenty minutes after calling him on his cell phone, telling him that they got a case and they need to go the missing person's house to ask her family some questions, Danny knocked on the door and after waiting for the door to be unlock and open for about ten seconds, the door was finally opened and in the doorway was Martin, dressed in his dark gray suit pants and a white dress shirt with a lilac silk tie tied on.

Looking at his friend and before Martin can say a word to him, a huge grin had appeared on his face when he walked into the small apartment and asked him, "So, where your beautiful girlfriend at?"

Martin sighed loudly when Danny asked him where Grace's at and thinking that Danny might had forgotten to greet him at the door, Martin looked at the back that belongs to Danny who was looking for Grace everywhere from his living room to the kitchen and asked him, "Danny, didn't you forgot to tell me something?"

After opening the fridge door, looked through for a few seconds and then, closing it hard, Danny suddenly had forgotten about it and to tell his impatient friend about it, Danny turned to Martin who was crossing his arms at the open doorway while standing there and said to him, "Oh yeah. Morning, Martin." And with the same huge grin on the Latino agent's face that made it first appearance a minute ago did it again, he asked him, "And tell me, Fitz. Where did you hide her? I really want to see her!"

The moment he saw that grin of Danny, Martin looked at Danny's face and with a grin on his face, "Unless that you will stop asking me those questions, I will tell you where Gracie's at."

Staring at his friend right now, Danny gave Martin a frown on his face while asking him loudly, "Why, Martin. Why are you making this so hard for yourself? You know that I want to see Grace, the woman who is your love of your life since you met her in Tahoe so badly and this is how you are treating this? Acting like you are….."

Before he can talk some more, Martin interrupted him by shushing him and asking him for the sake of Grace, "Danny, please don't talk loudly about that. Grace's sleeping right now and I think that she doesn't want you to wake her up at six-thirty in the morning!"

Disagreed with him about that, Danny started talking again and asked him while staring at him and pointing his pointer finger at Martin, "Fitz, you don't own her! You don't know about any move she makes!"

Infuriated about what Danny just told him about the love of his life right now, Martin got pissed off at him and staring at Danny's face, he said back to him, "Danny, you don't know that much about her. I know everything about Grace and you only know some of the details that I told you and some of them are very true and you can shut up about i….."

"Marty, can you stop yelling at Danny right now?! It's only six-thirty in the morning and you two are already arguing!"

That came from the only female voice in the apartment and huge grins had appeared on the two men's faces when they turned around and saw Grace there, staring at them with the slight smile that came from the pictures that came from Martin's iPhone.

After looking at the woman, Martin was about to said to her, "But, Gracie……….." at the same moment, Grace turned to him and gave her boyfriend such a horrified look on her face that Martin didn't say a word when he watched Grace walking over to Danny who was still smiling at her in only his navy blue t-shirt that looked over-sized on her frame with no pants on and her brown hair all tousled out.

Once she got over to him and with a nicer smile on her face, she extended her hand to Danny and said to him with that smile and her blue eyes staring at him, "Hi, Danny. I'm Grace Cahill, the woman who just made Martin stopped talking a few seconds ago."

Grinning at her for telling him that while shaking Grace's hand, Danny greeted her, "Hey, Grace. I'm Danny, the man who is glad that you made Martin shut up and speaking of him, Martin told me a lot about you."

Smiling at him for telling her that, Grace told him that Martin told her a lot about him too. " "Really?" asked Danny who was all smiling at her when he founded put that his friend told his girlfriend a lot about him. In return, Grace nodded back at him while smiling at him and at Martin for letting him met the man who told him to go on a vacation to met her and fall in love with her and said to Danny, "Yup!"

After hearing that from his girlfriend's voice, Martin smiled at Grace again since he woke up on his bed and founded him putting his arms around her and sniffing her brown hair and right now, wondering how he got this wonderful girl of his at the moment when Danny Taylor and Grace Cahill were trading stories, mostly about Martin Fitzgerald.

About almost a half-hour of hearing embarrassing stories about him from both New York and Washington, Martin drank the rest of his coffee, finished the last of his chocolate muffin and after he did those, Martin wiped some crumbs away with a paper napkin and threw it into the waste basket and lastly, he put the mug down the kitchen counter to check the time on his watch.

The moment he saw the time which was seven-twenty in the morning, Martin knew that he and Danny better get going before anybody else in the team will found out about their lateness to the MP's home and to do that, Martin turned to Danny who was listening to one of Grace's stories and yelled to him, "Look at the time right now, guys. Danny and I better get going!"

Before Martin can lean over to Grace to give her a kiss, Danny didn't let him do that to his girlfriend and interrupted him by saying to him, "Fitz, not right. Grace was about to finish the story when you got food poisoning at that French restaurant and had to get your stomach pumped at the hospital with Grace by your side who was trying so hard not to laugh in front of you but eventually, she did."

Suddenly remembering that horrible moment of his especially if it came from food, Martin groaned at them and said to his friend, "Danny!"

Before Danny can turn over to him and say to him, "What? It was coming out of Grace's mouth!" and even more arguing comes out of that, Grace stopped it by giving her boyfriend of those 'oh, Marty. Shut up!' looks on her face but when she turned to Danny, she just smiled at him when she put her hand on Danny's arm and while looking at him, she said to him, "Don't worry about it, Danny. I'll tell you the rest soon when Marty isn't around to yell at you!"

Martin just crossed his arms and stared at Grace kissing Danny on the cheek while looking pretty miserable but he ended up being happy when he was staring at her walking over to him, putting her arms around his neck and with a smile on her face and her pale blue eyes staring happily at him, she said to him, "And you." and leaned her face and kissed him on the lips so sweet and passionately that Martin Fitzgerald and Grace Cahill kissed each other for a long time that Danny Taylor got so impatient that he stomped his feet and cleared his voice very loudly that in his girlfriend's arms, Martin turned to him and gave him such a look on his face that actually made Danny stopped stomping his feet and clearing his voice while Martin and Grace continued kissing some more.

After a few more minutes of not letting of each other, saying their byes for the days until they see each other again, and even more kissing, Danny got more impatient by this and quickly yelled to them, "Okay, Lovebirds! You can stop that right now!"

Hearing that, Martin looked at his Gracie again and kissed her one last time while saying to her, "See you later, okay?"

"I'm okay with that, Marty. See you soon." said Grace who kissed the tip of Martin's nose. After seeing that, Danny got disgusted from seeing that and to do the right thing, Danny grabbed Martin's dark gray suit covered arm and dragged him to the door.

Once Martin grabbed his dark trench coat off the coat rack, he waved at Grace and in return, Grace waved back at him while holding her coffee mug. Danny rolled his eyes when he saw that and after opening the door, he and Martin left the apartment.

The moment they were in the hallway and while walking over to the elevator to get downstairs and leave the building to get over to the MP's house right now, Danny told Martin something about the person they left behind.

"Grace is a really great woman, Fitz. A really great one and I'm glad that you met her and let me meet her." Hearing that, Martin just nodded to her and with a smile on his face, he said back to his friend about that, "Yeah, Danny. She is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

******************

Michelle Parker is a thirty-three years old married stay at home mother of two little boys was officially missing when her husband, Henry didn't seen or heard of his wife for about two days when Michelle went over to Staten Island to take care of and be with her mother who's dying of breast cancer. When Henry called his father in law to talk and see if Michelle is still here because two days before, Michelle called him and told him that her mother had just died of cancer and is coming home in and for a few hours before heading back to her parents' home to start planning her mother's memorial service and funeral.

That didn't happened.

Two days after getting that call, Henry got frustrated that his wife of only five years didn't came home and the moment he called his father in law and founded out that his wife came did left her childhood home to go to her current home but when Henry told him that Michelle didn't came to their home, Michelle's father, William Roberts said to his son in law, "Henry, please report that Michelle is missing!"

Eventually, Henry said back to William, "I will do that." and right away and getting his neighbor to watch his and Michelle's two boys, Henry went over to the nearby police station to report his wife, William's daughter, and Evan and Caleb's mother missing.

So at five minutes after five-thirty in the morning, Michelle Anne Parker was reported missing and at instead of a little under seven o'clock but with Martin and Danny's lateness, the team started looking for her at seven-forty in the morning.

After getting enough information from the family, friends and neighbors, the FBI agents started looking for her and a little under noon, Michelle Parker had been founded in rural New Jersey from looking through the credit card records.

From what Michelle told them, she didn't came home. Instead of that, Michelle picked a random direction which is south and headed down there until she ran out of gas and stopped at a motel to think about her loving mother's death and how she can't live without her because the both of them were really close.

The moment she blew off her cash and with no money to do anything else, she had to use her credit card instead to get the things she need with the walking distance of the local stripping malls. She knew that they might find her because of her using the credit card and she was ashamed of it plus she misses her two little boys and her husband.

After finishing the case and Michelle left the Federal Plaza with her husband and father to get back to her home to be with her sons and to recover her mother's loss with her family and friends surrounding her, it's now heading over to the large amount of the paperwork.

Five minutes into the paperwork, Martin Fitzgerald got a phone call. The moment he picked up his work phone, Martin put the phone to the right side of his face and greeted the caller, "Fitzgerald."

Hearing what the caller was telling him and eavesdropping on his friend's conversation, Danny knew that the caller might be Grace and from seeing the delighted look on Martin's face, it might be true.

"Okay, fine. Tell her that I am coming there. Good, thanks." said Martin and after saying that to the caller, he put the phone down before turning to Danny, Sam, Elena, and Viv and said to them with a big grin on his face, "Going downstairs now and will come back in a couple of minutes!"

Milliseconds after telling them that, Martin grabbed his suit jacket off of the chair he was sitting on, got out of his chair and ran out of the office with his female team mates staring at that and moments later, the three of them turned over to Danny and asked him, "Why Martin was acting like that?"

The moment he heard that question, Danny put down his pen and turned to the girls while saying and a huge smile had appeared on his face, "Apparently, Martin got himself a girlfriend over the summer!"

Surprised of the news, the girls stared at him and said at the same time, "WHAT?! WHEN?!"

Hearing that loudly from the girls and with the same smile on his face, Danny looked at them with his brown eyes and told them about when Martin got himself a girlfriend.

"Do you guys remember those two weeks when Martin went on his vacation?"

Remembering those two weeks without Martin, Sam just sulked down on her chair next to Elena and answered Danny's question by saying to him, "Yeah, I remembered those two weeks of the longest days of paperwork and at home, Brian was out of town and Finn was having a horrible rash on his butt and spend the nights crying!"

Disgusting of what he heard from Sam's mouth especially from the last couple of words she said to him by managing to crack a joke out of it, Danny looked at Sam's face again and with a big smirk on his face, he asked her, "Who did the crying, you or Finn?"

Mad about what she just heard, Sam was about to get out of her chair to hurt Danny who was at his desk about ten feet away from the Blonde agent, the man who just made her mad but Elena stopped her from killing her boyfriend by grabbing Sam's arm and said to her, "Sam, stop it. Danny was just making a joke!"

Staring at the agent next to her, Sam stared at Elena's dark brown eyes and said to her, "Yeah, right!"

Agreeing with Danny and Elena right now and from her desk, Viv turned to the three of them and defending Danny by saying to Sam, "Yeah, Sam. I agreed with Danny and Elena. He was making a joke and he will tell you that he's very sorry about it and won't do it again."

Moments after saying that to Sam, Viv turned to Danny who was listening to every word and gave him a face that said: "Danny, please tell her that you are very sorry about it and if you didn't do it right now, I'll kill you myself!"

Danny saw that look on Viv's face and got creeped out about it but he stopped the creepiness away from him by turning to Sam who was waiting for her apology and saying to the woman who needed that apology from him, "Sam, I'm really sorry about that and from now on, I'll only crack some jokes about Martin and Grace."

After seeing Sam putting some strays of blond hair behind her ear and telling Danny that she's fine about that, another question had to be answer. "Danny, her name is Grace. That's a nice name!" asked by Sam.

Hearing that from Sam, Danny nodded to her and said to her, "Yeah, that's her name, Grace Cahill." With her hazel eyes staring at him, Sam asked him another question. "Who else knew about her?"

Seconds later, Danny just told her that beside Martin, he and Elena knew about her and after seeing Sam and Viv and Elena smiling at him, a mischievous grin had appeared on Danny when he said to them, "I think that might be fine if you and Viv knew about it also but don't tell Jack about it. Not a single word because the three of you guys knew about the last time Martin had a girlfriend, right?"

The three of them nodded back to him, knowing about that time back in April and the beginning of May and after seeing that nod, Danny said to them, "Now, I am guessing that you guys were agreeing with that and now, who want to hear the scoop about Martin and Grace?"

Suddenly, the three female agents agreed with that by all raising their hands at about the same time and after seeing the hands up in the air, Danny smiled at that and began telling them about how much he knows about Grace Cahill back from the first time he founded out about her.

Ten minutes later and founded out many things about her, all of them agreed that Grace sounded like a great woman and they were hoping that Martin is a very happy man with Grace around plus they are hoping to see her that day which actually came true.

At the same moment, a smiling Martin came into the office while holding a brown-haired woman with soft blue eyes and a beautiful smile on her face's hand and once they founded Danny and the girls, talking to each other about something while not doing their desk work, with the same smile on his face while still holding his girlfriend's hand, Martin got their attention by clearing his voice loudly and the moment he got their attention to him, he said to them, "Guys, this is Grace Cahill. Honey, these are Sam, Elena, and Viv and you know Danny already."

Staring at Martin's team mates and friends, Grace smiled at them and greeted them by saying to them, "Hi."

The moment they heard from the woman next to Martin, the four of them smiled at her and greeted her hi back and from the first sight of her, the four of them know that this girl had made their friend happy and so will them.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the first part of the chapter sounded like a horrible episode of Without a Trace but I am hoping that you are enjoying the chapter after that part and more chapters will be coming soon!**

**Another A/N: I had to ask you which guy: Gary Sinise or Thomas Gibson?**

**The reason why: There is another OC coming up in the next chapter and yes, this one is a man and he knows Grace before she met Martin (is this man her ex-boyfriend? The villain? Some random guy?) Well, I got two images of that man in my head right now and it's so hard to choose which one because I like them both!**

** The pics are in the profile to see what they looks like and I know that the two guys are Mac from CSI: NY and Hotch from Criminal Minds but you had to choose which one and tell me in the reviews so I can write up the next chapter!**

**Have a happy voting!**

**MrsFitzgerald52**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: since no one really didn't do the poll but I do know that you had read the last chapter and waiting for more, I guessed that I had to pick the guy. Drum roll, please! *drum rolls* and the winner is: Thomas Gibson because I just plain like him and it will make it a little better for me to write the chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

******************

About three weeks after first meeting Grace Cahill with Sam, Elena, and Viv at work, it seems like that the women really like Grace and got along with her pretty well by having shopping trips together and girls' nights in or out with no men allow which is fine with Danny and Martin, especially Martin the most because when each day passed by, Martin Fitzgerald seems like he is falling in love harder and harder and it's so weird for Danny to see like him that and had to make sure that when the girls hangs out at night, it is the same night that he and Martin goes to their meetings which is fine with all of them expect Martin a little.

When Martin founded out that he cannot spent one night per week with his girlfriend from Danny at work, Martin just stared at him so weirdly that Danny spotted him doing that to him and gave him a look of his own while saying to him, "Fitz, stop giving me that bizarre look on your face! You do know that you had to spend at least one night away from your girlfriend?! That what me and Elena do to each other."

Thinking that was such a stupid idea, Martin was about to say to him, "But, Danny." when Danny gave him that same look on his face for the second time and said to him again, "Martin, no buts!" The moment that Martin was about to ask another question concerning the topic, Danny quickly shushed him and started saying something to him after grabbing his suit jacket off his chair to get ready to go into the field to talk to a witness of the latest MP.

"Martin, before I go, I want to wish you luck on your lunch date with Grace today." said Danny who was smiling at his friend, knowing that this is very important to Martin. After hearing that, Martin knew what Danny was talking about because Grace had to go out of town for work for a couple of days and will not come back until the next week while that this is the first time that Martin will not see her for a couple of days since she moved to New York three weeks ago. Plus, since Grace is suppose to leave New York at eight o'clock that night, Martin and Grace decided to have one last date for the week until she comes back. Yes, after Grace leaves the city, Martin Fitzgerald will be one miserable mess.

The moment he heard that, Martin smiled at him and said to his friend, "Yeah, thanks, Danny for that. I will need that." Danny heard that and was grinning at him when he said back to him, "Sure, Fitz. Remember, enjoy the date."

Martin smiled at Danny for telling him that and fist-bumped Danny's fist. He saw that Danny did the same thing to Martin and a smile had appeared on his face when he saw Danny leaving away to go and talk to a witness and the moment he saw, Martin turned around on his chair to his phone, grabbed the phone handle, and finally heard the head of the company's voice after about fifteen minutes of being on call-waiting and listening to _'Green sleeves'_ during the wait while wishing that time will fast forward to eleven-thirty when he leaves the building and had a lunch date with an intelligent, stunning, caring, and witty woman named Grace Cahill, the woman he kept falling in love with.

--

At the café where Danny was talking to a witness about what happened between her and Amanda Davis a week ago, Danny got something from her that seems very important to the case.

The moment he heard that from the woman he was talking to, Danny held his hand out and shook it with the woman who is watching a baby girl right now for her neighbor while Danny was saying to her, "That's great and thanks for your help. Here's my card if you got something else to tell me, okay."

Once he gave her his card with his name and phone number to the woman, he watched the woman putting it into her purse and said to him the moment she did that, the woman looked up to him and said to him with a slight smile on her face, "I'm okay with that and if I got something else to tell you, I will do that."

Danny gave the woman another smile on his face while letting the baby girl in the stroller next to the table one last playing with his fingers before getting up from his chair and headed back to the Plaza when he spotted Grace Cahill at the other side of the café, sitting down on the same type of chair that Danny was sitting on before getting up a few seconds ago, looking quite beautiful with her long wavy brown hair framing her face while wearing a light gray wispy-wool coat, a cream colored sweater, blue jeans, and black boots on her feet with a black handbag on the cloth-covered table.

Not knowing that Martin's date with Grace is at the same café where Danny was asking to a witness of Amanda Davis but still glad about that because this café is a very nice place to have a date, Danny smiled at Grace from where Danny is standing at but the smile turned into a frown when he saw a man that isn't Martin heading to the table where Grace is sitting at and sat down on the chair at the other side of the table and started talking to Grace who looked quite mad at the man who is talking to her.

Watching the act between Grace and a man who looked liked around his height, maybe a inch taller than him but he looked liked that he's a little older than Danny, Martin, and Grace but younger than Jack with short dark brown hair while some strays of it casually fell down his face and wearing a navy suit under his trench coat, Danny watched them having an argument that suddenly sounded very important to his ears.

"Jon, I am telling you right now. I didn't found her yet! Just give me a couple more weeks to find her before I handed her off to you." A few seconds later, "Grace, I already gave you a couple of weeks before this and now, you want more to find her." Grace nodded to that and said to him, "Yes." After hearing that, the man named Jon looked very furiously at her and asked her, "Is this about Fitzgerald?! Are you becoming closer to him even more?!"

"_What? Is he talking about Martin?"_ thought Danny when he heard the last name while staring at Grace's livid face staring straight into Jon's face and answered his question by saying to him, "Don't dare talk about Martin like that! You don't know him expect the info you got about him on a piece of paper!"

After hearing that, the look on Jon's aged face got even more furious than before and asked her, "So, are you falling in love with him? Aren't you?"

The moment she heard that, Grace's cheeks flushed pink when Jon asked her that and said to him, "Yes, I am. I kept falling in love with him when each day passes by and I am pretty sure that he is too." "Oh, God!" said Jon who looked like that he founded out that his ex-wife is moving on with life faster than he is. After hearing that 'Oh, God!' from him, Grace looked at Jon's face and said to him with a small smile on his face, "You are acting like that you founded out that Sally is moving on with life than you are, right?"

Jon didn't do anything to Grace about that and after watching a young waitress heading over to their table with menus in her arms and was about to give Grace and Jon one to look through at and pick their meals from, the waitress handed one to Grace and after saying 'thank you' to her with a smile on her face, the waitress quickly smiled at her when she handed one to Jon but Jon stopped her from giving her one by saying gently to the waitress, "I don't need one because I'm leaving right now, sorry." and getting up from his chair.

After getting himself from the chair, Jon looked at Grace whose hands were on the gold metal edges on the large menu while saying to her, "and Grace, I'm giving you a couple more weeks to find her, okay but this is the last straw before I get my hands really on this so don't mess it up, Grace."

In return, Grace told him whatever and turned to the waitress who was waiting for what else to happen and asking her kindly, "Can I leave one more menu here, please. It's for my boyfriend who might be here in a couple of minutes." Jon got really disgusted by that when he heard that and quickly left the café and moments later, the waitress smiled at Grace and said to her while leaving a menu on the unused plate, "Okay with that and I will come back in about ten minutes to get yours and your boyfriend's orders, fine with that?"

Grace smiled at the waitress for that and after the waitress smiled at her one more time before heading off inside, Danny saw Grace staring at him and giving him a 'not right, Danny. Had to do it later!' look on her face before getting off of her seat and headed inside for a few minutes before Martin get to the café to have that lunch date.

After seeing her walking away from him, Danny just stood there for a minute, thinking about what he just saw a few minutes ago. About this Jon and the thing between him and Grace. About the couple of weeks added of finding her. Who the hell is 'her'? About founding out that Grace felt the same way as Martin. They are really in love with each other. Danny knew about it all along from bugging Martin too much about it! But most importantly, why had they mentioned Martin way too much for the greater part of the conversation?

Are Grace and Jon trying to get something out of Martin to find the 'her'? Are they talking about Kim or some other woman that Martin dated? That shouldn't be a long list. Does Martin know about it? If not, this will really hurt the guy and might don't want to date women again!

Oh, from thinking about this, Danny felt that the weird feeling inside of him from last August is about to become true and like him, this will screw Martin Fitzgerald up too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hee! My first chapter as collegegirl52! Enjoy! :-)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

******************

The moment he left the café and heading back to the Plaza, Danny had to make sure of himself to don't bump into Martin about this because the experience he saw was so hard to look at since three-fourths of the conversation between Grace and Jon was about his friend.

Once he got inside the building and went over to his desk where he founded a saran-wrapped sandwich on the wooden surface left by Elena who wasn't at the office at that moment because she went out into the field with Sam. Being the only one in the team, who wasn't out somewhere since Viv supposed to come back in the afternoon because she had a doctor's appointment and Martin's still at his lunch date with Grace, Danny unwrapped the clear wrap off his sandwich and seconds later, he took one bite of it and realized that he is having an idea.

Before Grace leaves New York, Danny had to get to Martin's apartment and if he founded her there, he wants to have a talk with her, about what he saw at the café. About Grace and the man she met there before Martin even came to the café. About everything he heard and he wants some answers for all of them now before it hurts anybody, especially Martin Fitzgerald, the man who loves Grace with all of his heart.

"_That sounded like a nice plan, Danny Taylor."_ thought by Danny who likes his idea and ate one bite of the sandwich when he watched Martin walking back to his desk with a big smile on his face and once Martin took his trench coat and then, his suit jacket off his body. The moment he put them on his chair and sat down, Danny turned to him and with a grin on his face, Danny asked him, "Hey, Fitz. How's your date with Grace?"

Hearing that and with the same smirk on his face from a few seconds ago, Martin stared at the Cuban-American agent and answered his friend's question by saying to him, "Good. It was a good date."

"What else? Tell me the details." said Danny who is planning to bug Martin until he get enough details from the blue-eyed man with short brown hair. The moment he saw Martin's look on his face, saying to him, "Crap! Danny is planning to bug me into giving him more details. This is not happening!"

Seeing that look on Martin's face, Danny stared at him from ten feet away and said to him a little louder than usual, "Come on, Martin. I saw your 'crap, Danny is planning to bug me into giving him more details than usual. This is not happening! Tell me what happened at the café!"

Martin gave Danny a weird look when he heard about the café part and asked him, "How do you know that our date was at a café, Danny? I didn't tell you that."

"_Shit! My cover had just been blown. What to do? What to do?" _thought Danny when Martin asked him that question and right after a second of thinking of a nice little plan, Danny looked at Martin's eyes and quickly said to him, "Nothing, Martin. Just a little theory I had and so, what happened?"

Believing what Danny was telling him but any minute now, Danny is still going to bug him some more if Martin didn't answer his question right away, Martin sighed to himself and staring at Danny's face, he answered Danny's question by saying to him, "Fine, Danny. We ate our meals. We talked. She kissed me a few times and she told me that she saw you at the café earlier."

"Oh, no. She told you." said Danny without any thinking. Martin gave him a confused look on his face the moment he heard the words Danny was saying to him and asked him, "She told me what?"

After seeing that, Danny slurred out to him, "Nothing. That's just nothing and what she said about me?" Staring at him, Martin just told him that Grace told him that she saw Danny there while she was talking to the detective she is working right now on a case and the moment she looked at you, you ran away from them like a little girl." and chuckled by Martin who is seeing the image of that.

Hearing the chucking from his so called friend, Danny looked at him madly and said to him, "Oh, shut up about it! It wasn't true!" "But it looked like it from where Grace was sitting at." said a gleaming Martin. Danny muttered something to himself when he heard that and at the right moment of the day, Danny's desk phone was ringing and the moment he picked it up and starting to ignore Martin right now, Danny starting answering the call and halfway talking to the person from the other line of the call, Danny was happy that Grace didn't told Martin a single thing about the incident at the café but he had to make sure that he had a chance to talk to Grace about it before Grace goes out of town that night.

--

At around five o'clock after the girls went home for the night and only him, Martin, Jack were there to do some more work before going home, Danny decided to get out of work and headed over to Martin and Grace's apartment to catch Grace and talk to her about what had happened at the café earlier before she get out of town.

Once he got to the apartment, walked through the lobby, got into an elevator, went up to the fourth floor, got out of the elevator, and the moment he got to '4C', Danny sighed to himself and knocked on the door.

After knocking on the door a few times, the door was finally by Grace whose brown hair was cleaned and blow-dried while was wearing a different outfit of a long v-neck white shirt with a long gray sweater over it, another pair of blue jeans, and flats on her feet, looking very surprised of who she saw and asked him, "Hi, Danny. Why are you doing here?"

Staring at Grace's blue eyes, Danny looked at her and said to her, "Hey, Grace. I had to ask you something." "About what, Danny?" asked Grace. Danny took a few moments to think about this before looking at Grace' s face and answered her question by saying to her, "About earlier today, at the café when I saw you with uh, him."

Knowing what Danny was talking about, Grace stared at the man in front of her and said to him, "Yeah, I know about that. Come in, Danny." while stepping aside to let Danny inside the apartment. Danny smiled at Grace for doing that and walked inside before Grace put her hand on the door knob and closed the door.

After Grace closed the door, Danny stared at the small suitcase next to the wooden rectangular table where it held a small plate of a half- eaten sandwich with a can of cola next to it. Behind the table was a chair with the same coat that Grace wore earlier that day draped over it. Seeing that, Danny asked Grace, "Where are you going, Grace?"

Walking over to Danny and stopped a few feet away from him, Grace looked at him with a smile on her face and answered his question by saying to him, "Going to Boston for a few days for work."

With a smile on his face, Danny asked her, "What's in Boston?" With the same smile on her face, Grace told him that a man's skeleton founded this morning used to be last seen in Boston a few years ago and with a detective, she is heading up there to talk to the skeleton man's family and friends to see if they knew everything about their loss loved one.

Thinking about what had happened at the café and wondering if the detective Grace is going to Boston with is Jon, Danny was about to ask her that when the both of them heard a person's voice asking Danny, "Danny, what are you doing here?"

Wanting to know who is the person who was asking Danny that, Danny and Grace turned to the door and saw Martin there, standing there with his trench coat on and staring at his girlfriend and his best friend with his blue eyes and confused look on his face.

Staring at his friend's confused looking face, Danny just straight at him and answered Martin's question by saying to him, "Martin, I just…." But got interrupted by Grace who walked next to Danny and said to her boyfriend, "He was just telling me that he wishes me luck on my trip to Boston. Isn't that right, Danny?" and plastered a smile on her face to tell Danny to tell either one of them something.

Thinking nothing else but 'yeah, that's right, Grace.' and wanting to leave right now, Danny told her that and said to Grace, "I'll ask you when you get back, okay?" Grace nodded her head to that while saying to him, "Yeah, we'll do that." and smiled at him.

Danny smiled back at her when she did that and before leaving the apartment to go back to Elena and Sofie's home for the night; Danny looked at his confused friend and said to him, "See you tomorrow, Martin."

In return, Martin gave him a slight smile on his face while saying to him, "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Danny." The moment he saw that, Danny gave him a quick smirk and then, left.

After seeing his friend leaving his apartment, Martin turned around to his girlfriend who is very quiet right now and staring at her with the same confused look on his face, Martin asked her, "What was going on with Danny lately? I never had seen him acting like this before."

In return, Grace just shrugged her shoulders and said to him, "I don't know about that, Marty but I am pretty sure that Danny will get back to his old self soon. Plus, why are you home so early? I thought that you are going to work late tonight."

Putting his arms around Grace's waist, Martin just stared at Grace's blue eyes and said to her with a slight grin on his face, "I just want to bring you to the airport, Gracie if that is fine with you?"

Telling her boyfriend since the second week at Tahoe back in June the truth, Grace put her arms around Martin's neck and after kissing him on the lips, she said to him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Martin Fitzgerald smiled at her when Grace Cahill told him that and kissed her again, telling her that he likes that answer she gave him very much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

******************

_A couple of days later_

_Around 1 or 2 am_

_--_

In the early wee hours of the day and when Danny was deeply in his sleep with Elena by his side, he could hear his cell phone ringing in the background.

Wondering who is calling him right now, Danny groaned to himself when he sat up on the mattress, turned on the light lamp sitting on the bedside table, grabbed the phone and without looking at the screen to see who is calling him, Danny put the phone on the right side of his face and greeted the caller, "Hello?"

Seconds later, he heard a female voice on the phone, greeting back to him, "Hi, Danny. It's me, Grace and sorry about waking you up this early, Danny. I just came back."

Understanding what Grace was saying to him but had no clue how Grace got his cell phone number even through and as far as he remembered, he didn't gave her one and thinking about it at that moment, he knew that someone gave Danny's number to her. Someone that Grace might be sleeping with right now.

After hearing Grace's voice, Danny said back to her, "Oh, Hey, Grace. That's okay with me and how did I got my number? I never gave you one."

Answering Danny's question about the cell phone number, Grace said to Danny, "Danny, the truth is that Martin gave your number to me in case of an emergency and so, are you okay with it?"

Completely okay with it and making sure that he had to talk to Martin about this giving his cell phone number to his girlfriend without telling him first thing in the morning, Danny responded to Grace's question by saying to her, "Yeah, I'm fine with it, Grace."

"Good, then but Danny, before I go ahead and end the call, I had something to ask you, about the talk at the café a couple of days ago. About you know, you and me and the guy you saw me with."

That just came back to Danny's mind when he heard those words and wanting to know about it, Danny nodded to her and said to the woman he is talking with, "Yeah, Grace. You can ask me that and what's it?"

Moments after saying that, Danny can hear Grace's sighing to herself and once she was done with that and clearing her voice, Grace Cahill told Danny something about the moment at the café a few days ago.

"Danny, do you know about that diner with the best burgers near where you work at?" asked Grace.

Knowing what that diner is about since he knows that Martin eats their burgers there a couple times per week, Danny answered Grace's question by saying to her, "Yeah, I know where that diner is. Why are you asking me this?"

Danny heard Grace sighing to herself and after seconds of inhaling and exhaling her breathing, Grace said to Danny, "Well, Danny. Can you meet me there for lunch so we can talk about what you know?"

From the look of it, Danny turned to Elena who is sounded asleep. Danny smiled at her, knowing that Elena will understand this and before talking to Grace, Danny can hear Martin's sleepy voice in the background, asking Grace to come back to bed with him so they can replace that time that they were separated with some great ones in…..

Hearing Grace joking to Martin, "Marty, please be a good little boy right now so I can finish my phone call with Danny. I think that he can hear you saying that to me!" Second after hearing that, Danny heard Martin's still sleepy voice, saying to his girlfriend, "No, he isn't and please, babe. Come back to bed so…"

Before hearing those last couple of words, Danny can hear some smacking with a pillow, probably from Grace to Martin and the moment Danny think that a quickly-recovered Martin is coming over to Grace to put the phone on and turn it off before heading back to bed, Danny quickly said to Grace, "Grace, I'm fine with that. See you there!"

Milliseconds after saying that, Grace quickly said to Danny, "Good! See you soon!" The moment he heard that, Danny smiled at that and hearing some giggling in the phone's background, Danny quickly turned the phone off and put it away before heading back to bed with his own girl.

The moment he went back to Elena and put his arm around Elena's waist, a sleepy Elena asked Danny, "Danny, who was that?"

"It was Grace, honey. She wants to see me today and are you okay with me to have lunch with her?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should have lunch with your best friend's girl and speaking of the best friend, was that Martin in the background? Asking Grace to come back to bed with him so they can in his words, to replace that time that they were separated with some great ones?"

Danny nodded to that and answered Elena's question by saying to her, "Yeah, that was Martin and I'm pretty sure that the both of them are doing it at this moment or Grace is just smacking him with a pillow right now for him being so impatient."

The moment she heard that, Elena just told him, "Mmm, you probably right with that."

--

**Really great, uh? And I know that this chapter was shorter than the others but I just wanted to put this chapter in before heading off to one of the most shocking cliffhangers of the story in the next chapter and that chapter will be one of the longest ones that I will ever write plus that chapter will probably comes this weekend so stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

******************

When Danny walked inside the Becker's Diner around noon and looked around the small diner to see if Grace came in yet, he was wondering about the talk he will be having with her, the woman who sent Martin smiling when Danny saw him in the bullpen that morning and knowing that Martin had just received the best sex the man had in a long time with Grace from seeing that look on Martin Fitzgerald's face.

Thinking of that look on Martin's face, Danny had that feeling in his guts that he will get some bad news very soon from Grace and some of it will contains his friend and partner whose heart and trust will be broken by that news. Whatever it is.

After a minute of looking around the diner, Danny founded Grace Cahill, sitting on a booth a few feet away from him. The moment he saw her, Grace looked up to him and smiled at him while making a gesture of her hand, asking him to sit down with her.

Danny smiled at her the moment she smiled at him. After he did that, Danny walked over to her table and sat across from her while with the same smile on her, he greeted the woman in front of him by saying, "Hey, Grace."

Grace smiled at him for telling her that and in return, she greeted back to him, "Hey, Danny." and thinking about this morning when she called him, she asked him with a slight smile on her face, "And well, I guessed that you heard what Martin told me over the phone, right?"

Danny nodded to her and said to her with his brown eyes staring at her, "Yeah, I heard that." and moments later, Danny smirked at her and told her some more about it.

"And how Martin was feeling when you smacked him with a pillow? Is he pissed off about it?"

Remembering that moment, Grace smiled at him and answered Danny's two questions by saying to him, "Yeah, he did. After I did that to him, Martin recovered quickly and thinking you are making this harder and harder by talking to me, I thought about Martin was about to grab the phone and turn it off and put it away but Martin started kissing the back of my neck and I started giggling and well, I think that you heard that too."

Hearing that amount of information about his two friends' sex lives, Danny felt disgusted about it from learning the details of it but thanking himself for turning off the phone and putting it away before heading back to sleep with Elena because he might get some very weird thoughts about it if he heard that.

"Now, I guessed that the two of you did it, right?" asked Danny. Grace stared at Danny with her blue eyes and was smiling when she said to him, "Yeah and I am guessing that you didn't heard that, Danny."

Thanking himself that he didn't heard that and to tell Grace that, Danny nodded to her and said to her with the same smile on his face, "Nope! I didn't heard a single sound."

A slightly big grin had appeared on her face and the moment she founded out that Danny didn't heard a single thing from her sexual experience with Martin last night, a smiling and a bit blushing Grace said to him with a sweet tone in her voice, "Oh, thank God. If that happens last night and Martin finds out that you heard me and him having some, it will creep him out some more."

Imagining the look on his friend's face if that happens instead, the look on Martin's face will be priceless and that sent Danny laughing at that and once he calmed down his laughter a bit, Danny looked at Grace's subtly glowing face and said back to her with a wide grin on his face, "Yeah that could happen. Thanks for thinking about it, Grace."

Agreeing with him on that, Grace tucked some strays of her hair behind her ears before saying to him with the same smile on her face, "Yeah, it will and no problem with that, Danny."

Thanking the woman in front of him again for keeping it light before heading over to the news he had been waiting for days the moment he saw that moment at the café, Danny just smiled at her and thanked her again for that before a young waitress came over to them to give them some menus to pick out their meals.

About five minutes of picking which burger they want to eat, their side orders, and drinks, the young waitress came back to them to get their orders and once she got their orders and went back to the chef to get Danny and Grace's meals ready, Danny Taylor and Grace Cahill chatted about what is going on with their lives from their love lives, work, friends, families and the whole sham-bang before getting into the horrible stuff.

The moment the food came to them by the waitress and the plates full of their food and the glasses of their drinks sat down on the table surface, Danny and Grace put the dressings that they like on their burgers and side orders before taking a first bite of their first burgers and once they ate the yummiest of the five most important food groups, Grace put her cheeseburger down on her plate in front of her and after taking a sip of her cola, she looked at Danny straight in the eyes and asked him a question.

"Danny, do you think that it's okay for Martin to meet my family right away and let say, a week from now?"

Taking a bite of his turkey burger and once it was in his stomach; Danny stared at Grace and said to her, "It depends. Why?"

Not sure what to say to him and it seems right to say to Danny since he knows Martin longer than her and this involves her family for crying out loud and in her opinion, her 'crazy but sweet and overprotected of her' parents, her 'cool and awesome but a little bonkers not because of her pregnancy but that's the way she is' older sister, Carrie and Carrie's husband and Grace's brother-in-law, Ryan who Grace feels truly sorry for him for joining this eccentric family that Grace belongs to but Ryan made it through, she thinks and the youngest member of the family for now, Grace's three years old nephew, Andy who is just like his mama.

Needing his help on this, Grace took more sips of her drink and after doing that, she put the straw down and said to Danny who is wondering what this is all about with her soft blue eyes, "Danny, my family is crazy with all the capital letters and if I introduce Marty to my family, I am having no idea what will happen and I am pretty scared of it right now."

Hearing that and needing more details of Grace's family for making it clear, Danny looked at a scared Grace closely and calming her down with a warm smile and brown eyes on his face, he said to Grace, "Grace, don't be scared about it. Give me some more details more than 'my family is crazy, Danny. Help me!', Grace."

Grace laughed when Danny did that and said to him, "Okay, Danny. There are the details." And for the next ten minutes of talking about Grace's family between taking more bites of their food and sipping their drinks some more, Danny got an idea for Grace to handle her family and it's quite simple.

"Grace, just let your family be themselves and from knowing Martin too well, I am pretty sure that he will like them too just like the way he love you even through that he will need some therapy soon because of it just like your brother-in-law. Don't worry about it, Grace. He will like them and your family will probably like him too." said Danny who like helping with this with a smile on his face.

Grace also like this advice from Danny and with a smile on her face, Grace thanked him for this and in return, Danny said to her, "No problem with that, Grace. I am here to help you."

Hearing that, Grace smiled at him for that but seconds later, there is a sad look on her face, a very sad one. Seeing that look on Grace's face, Danny put down his glass of soda and was starting to think to himself, "Oh, no. Here it comes!" but he didn't say it to her aloud yet. Instead of that, Danny holds Grace's hand on the table surface and asked her with a worried look on his face, "Grace, is there something wrong?"

Grace was very quiet for the first few seconds and after those seconds, Grace shook her head and said to Danny, "No, Danny. It was nothing." and went back to her silence.

Hearing that 'no, Danny. It was nothing' from Grace, Danny completely disagreed with that and said to the quiet woman in front of him, "No, Grace. It didn't seem like nothing. Come on, Gracie. Tell me what it is. Is it about Martin?"

"Kinda." quietly said back by Grace. Hearing that, Danny was wondering what this is all about and asked her another question, "Is this about your family and him? Is the advice I just gave you good enough for you?"

Telling him that the advice Danny just gave her is great and it will help her out with her family situation with Martin, Grace looked up to a confused Danny and said to him, "Danny, the advice you just gave me is great but it wasn't that."

"What's it, then?"

"This."

Moments after saying that, Grace put her purse on the table surface, opened it up, looked through it, and once she finally founded what she's looking for, she took the two items out and put them on the table.

Seconds after putting them on the table, Grace flipped the brown colored object opened for Danny to see what is inside of it and right away, Grace pointed to the two items on the table and answered Danny's question by saying, "This is what I am worrying about."

Looking down at the two objects on the table, Danny recognized both of them. One of them is a shield that looks like the FBI shield that he had, well it looks exactly like his and got very confused about it but the item next to the gold shield got Danny even more confused because it was a FBI ID with a picture of Grace on it with a signature under it, "Grace Callahan."

Reading the name slowly to himself, Danny looked up to Grace and with a puzzled look on his face, Danny Taylor asked her, "Grace, what it is?"

Staring at Danny's puzzled looking on her face, Grace sighed to herself and looking at him with her eyes, Grace answered Danny's question by seriously saying to him, "Danny, I am not the person that you thought I am."

Milliseconds after hearing that, Danny just looked to her and with a more puzzled look on his face, he said to the woman in front of him with a serious tone in his voice, "Are you a FBI agent, right?"

In return, Grace looked at him and said seriously to him, "Yes, Danny. You are right with that. I'm an undercover FBI agent from Washington for a very specific reason."

But Danny Taylor didn't listened to that nonsense. The only thing that is his mind is that Grace just lied to him about who she is and he is having a bad feeling about this because this will break Martin Fitzgerald's heart and trust if he finds out about this.


End file.
